


Undefined

by Blank_Is_typing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, LGBTQ Character, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: Just a lil' something I wrote because I had an itch for writing and i'm currently feeling uninspired with my current work.





	Undefined

Jeongin was sick of labels. He'd gone through this sexuality crisis for 2 years and still, nothing. After years of searching every possible sexuality (some of which he thought were pushing it) he decided he didn't want to label himself. He honestly loved it, now that he wasn't worried about how he felt, he could finally do what he wanted without felling like he had to hide something. 

Things got complicated when his hyungs started asking questions.

"Innie, are you straight?" Minho asked casually.

Jeongin shook his head, here we go. 

Everyone looked at him, of course no one would care, they were every color of the rainbow already. Jisung, Felix, and hyunjin, crowded around him. "You're not!" they said.

"Yeah, it's not that big of deal." He went back to reading his book from when he was alone on the couch.

"I know but I'm excited," Felix said,"I honestly thought you were straight."  

"Well, I'm not, can I get back to my book now," he rolled his eyes.

Chan noticed how upset the manknae sounded and stepped in,"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Jeongin smiled slightly when everyone backed off, but it wasn't for long.

"So, are you gay?" Felix asked later. Cornering Jeongin in the kitchen as he was getting a drink.

Jeongin rolled his eyes and sighed,"No hyung, I'm not gay."

"So you're bi then?" he raised a brow.

Jeongin shook his head and went back to the living room. He sat down next to Chan and watched the drama that was on.

Felix leaned over the side of the couch,"Pan?"

"No hyung," He sighed,"it's complicated."

"Felix, drop it," Chan said, slightly stern.

"Thanks," Jeongin had said once Felix left.

Chan messed with Jeongin's hair,"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jeongin sat up an looked over at Chan,"You, wouldn't judge me, right, or like try and redirect it?"

"Of course not, it's you sexuality not mine, and if I don't understand, I'll try to." Chan shook his head. He thought Jeongin was going to say he was one of the more lesser-known sexualities. But he was fine with the answer he got anyway.

"I don't have a label for my sexuality." he paused, but when he saw Chan was about to speak, he beat him to it. "I don't want one either. There probably is a term for how I'm feeling, but I don't really like any of those labels. I'm happy with this and please don't try to label me."

The leader just nodded,"That's fine, we'll support you. I kind of like it."

"Really?!" Jeongin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling a little,"you don't have to worry about looking or sounding too this or not enough that. There's no pressure for you to be a certain way. You just get to be completely yourself, without a sexuality to tie to your personality."  

"That's exactly how I feel!" Jeongin said, happy that someone finally understood.

"So you're undefined?" Felix said from the doorway. "that's cool, oh shit, did I just label you?"

Jeongin just smiled,"Yeah, you kind of did. But I guess I need an answer for some people, right?"

"you don't have to answer to anyone you don't want to," Felix said aggressively.

Jeongin,"But I think that's the one label I actually kind of like. Just don't use it often, I'm just, me."

"that's good enough for us," Chan said, pulling the manknae into a hug, Felix piling on top of them.

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" Felix asked.

"Good question, for another day."

 


End file.
